This invention relates to novel 1-aryl-1-(5-chloropyrid-2-yl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)ethyl halide derivatives which are useful in treating fungal infections in animals, including man.
European patent application No. 0046337 discloses a series of substituted 2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanols as antifungal agents.
Belgian Patent No. 890,741 discloses as antimycotic agents a group of N-(2-chloro-2,3-disubstituted-propyl)imidazoles.
Derivatives of triazole and imidazole are claimed in European patent application No. 0052424 as plant fungicides.